Talking In Circles
by WiseDraco
Summary: Draco begins to question his sanity when Harry walks out on him in the middle of a fight. Purely Smut...and lot's of lovely dovey stuff! This is now a SERIES of One Shots. Number One


_This is Slash...if you do not like Slash leave. If you flame me about writing Slash I will delete your comment. If you have nothing constructive (or nice) to say I will delete your comment. This is your warning...to anyone else as said this is purely smut. Just fun...please enjoy!_

_WiseDraco_

_:D_

**_-Talking In Circles-_**

Insanity is a place all it's own. A Muggle genius named Einstein said that insanity was the idea of a person constantly doing the same thing over and over again, with the expectance of a different outcome each time; and though Draco Malfoy did not think all that highly of Muggles particularly, this Einstein seemed to be right on the nose with definitions. And Insanity was, in fact, where Draco lived.

What must be understood first is that Draco has lived his whole life being disappointed, whether it was because he was hard to please or the people who surrounded him were just disappointing on a whole, he lived his life in disappointed. Every time he got himself involved with someone new on a personal level he expected them to disappoint him, and they did. Every single time. And yet he kept doing it; only proving his insanity theory.

That was until he got himself entangled in a relationship with Harry Potter. Right from the start Harry was a complete git; and he still was, only now he was a sexy, brilliant, cute, charming git. Getting together with Harry was something of an accident, they had been stuck together for three months prior to the Final Battle with Voldemort so Draco could learn the art of Muggle fighting, Dumbledor had insisted on it when Draco had decided to switch sides and be "good".

When Draco had seen his proud Malfoy father kneel at the feet of a madman, it had broken the proverbial camel's back and Draco was through with his parental disappointment for good. He spent the next week in his families pent house just outside of Paris drinking himself into a stupor and mulling things over. That was when he decided to switch to the light side. And somewhere through the sweat, constant pain in his limbs, and ever-questionable positions that Harry seemed to put him in, Draco fell in love the boy wonder.

Seducing Harry had been difficult, not only did Harry constantly question Draco on 'just what did he think he was doing' when Draco would brush up against him in a manner that was far to close to be considered a friendly gesture, it seemed Harry was not to keen on seeing what was right in front of him, both Weasley and Granger caught on to Draco's antics way before Harry did. But in the end it turned out to be a great advantage, after a good amount of time of proving to Hermione that he was serious about Harry, trying to persuade Weasley had been fruitless, she helped him and now Draco and Harry were living in New York still happy. Which brings us back to Draco being insane. Or living in InsanityVille anyway.

He and Harry had been together for six months now and this was always when the other shoe dropped, when the relationship failed and Draco was disappointed. But this time if this relationship failed Draco knew he would be heart-broken. Every time he thought about losing Harry a lump would form in his throat, and he would feel tears roll down his face before he knew it. When Harry had left Hogwarts for the final battle Draco had spent almost every night convincing himself not to cry.

That Harry would be back safe and sound, and still somehow Draco always ended up crying his eyes out. A very un-Malfoy like thing Draco did. And Draco knew that if it ended it wouldn't be Harry's fault, Harry was so wonderful, and good. Not to say the brunet did no wrong, he did, but for the most part Harry just didn't fuck up quite as well a Draco somehow managed to.

They had had their fair share of fights but all of them ended with Draco and Harry making passionate love on one surface or another somewhere in their condo. No matter how bad their spats seemed to get they would always do that, but this time Harry just left. He was simply gone; apparated right out of their fight. Draco had been furious when Harry had done that but now, ten hours later, he was scared. Scared that the other shoe had finally dropped, and Draco hadn't even known it until now. So here he sat, contemplating his mental health, his missing boyfriend, and where Draco, himself lived.

"Dammit!" Draco yelled, smashing another glass into the wall. He had been conjuring up glasses for the past five hours and breaking them. "Damn you Harry Potter!" he yelled again tossing a glass towards the door when he didn't hear the satisfying smash he looked over and their stood the object of his thoughts, holding the glass.

"Hi." Draco's face twisted into a scowl, after hours of him crying, screaming, and contemplating his own sanity all that man had to say was _Hi_?!

"Hi? _HI_?! Are you bloody serious Potter?! You are gone ten bloody hours and all you have to say is _hi_?" Draco stood up and marched over to Harry poking him in the chest when what he really wanted to do was punch him in the nose. But Harry probably knew that was coming and would have just blocked it. So Draco would have to settle for poking and screaming. And scream he would.

"Draco I-"

"I'm not finished! Dammit I thought-" his throat caught, "I thought that," he couldn't say it. Draco couldn't say that he thought Harry had left him. In all the time they had been together Draco had never actually said the words 'I love you', he could never get them out. He knew it was stupid, after all the books he read on people being in relationships and how there was always that one person who couldn't say those three little words.

Draco always got agitated about it they were just words, what difference did it make just speaking them. Especially when people from the outside looking in could plainly see the love. But with Harry, it was different; he couldn't just say those words. Because if they came out, it was more real, it meant that for the first time in Draco's life he would admit that he cared for someone more then himself. That he cared about someone so much he would give his heart away; the very thing that kept his life going he would give away.

"You thought what Dray?" Harry whispered softly, Draco looked up at him and felt that damn lump again. It must have been raining, Harry's hair was plastered to his head, and there were still raindrops hanging from his eyelashes. During their third month of dating Draco had finally managed to convince Harry to get his eyes corrected so now those green beauties stood out stark against that sun-kissed face. And in that moment Draco knew that he hated Harry Potter, more then anyone in the whole world he hated Harry Potter because he loved him so much.

"That you left me." Draco said, nearly inaudibly. Surprise crossed Harry's face, "Why would you think that?"

"Besides the fact that you were gone for ten hours?" Draco accused; Harry at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Because you weren't here!" Draco resorted back to his regular tone "You weren't here to do what we always do after a fight!"

"What do we do?" Harry asked,

"We make love dammit! That's what we do! We fight and then make love that's how it works! And then- and you weren't -you just left! Why did you leave? We-you messed it all up! Are we breaking up now?"

"What? You think-"

"Because if we are then you need to tell me before just walking out like that-leaving like that! Don't you get it you great git! I'm in love with you! You don't do that to people you love!" Crimson stained Draco's cheeks, he had told him, well, he had as good as said the words anyway. Now of all times! All those times he could have said the words and he chose now of all times to say it.

"You're in love with me?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes. Didn't you know that? Of course I'm in love with you, you brainless ponce! I love you!" Draco couldn't stop shouting, he felt like a twit.

"I love you." he said more softly, "I love you Harry." Draco felt like he couldn't stop saying the words now, he looked at Harry waiting to see his reaction, praying to whatever holy thing existed that Harry wouldn't laugh. Or leave him. Harry's face split into a large grin, and he pulled Draco to him.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." He held Draco's face in-between in hands and kissed him gently. "I love you too." And with that he pulled Draco flush against him and pressed his mouth into the blondes, and kissed him tenderly. Draco felt tears slip down his face and he kissed Harry back, Harry pulled away. "Draco what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong."

"Something is or you wouldn't be crying love."

"Please Harry, just let it go. They are good tears. I promise. Kiss me." Draco smiled and wiped away the remaining wetness from his cheeks and then he kissed Harry. After a moments hesitation Harry moved his lips against his lovers and Draco traced his tongue against Harry's bottom lip, Harry opened his mouth and Draco slipped his tongue inside gently plundering the wet warm depths.

Somehow they ended up on the couch with Draco underneath Harry still kissing each other soundly, Harry began to shed his clothes, pulling off his coat and tossing it over the couch never breaking the kiss. He kicked off his shoes, and Draco unbuttoned the brunet's shirt and slipped his hands around his waist, gently tracing his nails along Harry's sides. Harry laughed slightly and pulled away,

"No tickling." Draco smiled and Harry sat up pulling off his shirt. The brunet got up and momentary confusion crossed Draco's face, "Get up love, let's go to the bedroom." Draco followed Harry and watched as Harry's back as the muscles flex. Merlin but he loved to watch Harry move, Draco flicked his hand and instantly Harry was completely nude. Draco smirked and Harry whipped around.

"Your getting ahead of me." The brunet mused.

Draco shook his head and walked to Harry, "No I'm not." Harry grinned and closed the distance between them.

"Yes you are." He slanted his mouth onto Draco's and thrust his tongue inside, Draco suddenly felt cool air hit his naked body and he gasped. Harry chucked against his mouth and moved down Draco's line of body, kissing and nibbling down his neck. Harry traced his tongue around the shell of Draco's ear, "Tell me you love me again." He breathed. Draco shuddered,

"I love you." Harry continued to bite around Draco's neck and collarbone, sucking softly at his ears.

"Again." Harry commanded

"I love you Harry…" Draco moaned as Harry found a particular spot and bit just to the side of pain. Draco gasped and clutched Harry's shoulders.

"Tell me your mine."

"Yours…" Draco whispered, Harry moved down his body trailing kisses along his chest and slipped his tongue into Draco's navel, the blonde moaned and lifted his hips in a silent offering. Harry smiled against Draco's stomach and wrapped his mouth around the blonde's pulsing length, in one swift movement.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, his head fell back against the pillows and his hips thrust into Harry's mouth involuntarily, Harry grabbed Draco and held him still and sucked the blonde into his throat slowly. Draco moaned, "Harry please…" it was almost painful and Draco felt pressure began to build in his stomach. Harry ran his teeth gently along the underside of Draco and the blonde thought that if should die in this very moment he would be a happy man. The pressure began to build slowly until Draco reached the edge and just as he was about to topple over, Harry stopped his ministrations and sat up. Draco looked up at him and frowned darkly,

"No. No frowning. You have to smile or have that lovely look on your face." Harry wrapped his hand around Draco and tugged, Draco's eyes rolled back in his head. "Yes that one." Harry released him and Draco's eyes opened,

"Smug Bastard." He snarled weakly Harry just smiled at him and pressed two fingers to the blond's lips,

"Suck." Draco smirked up at him and pulled Harry's fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue along the soft wide pads of Harry's digits. After a few minuets of teasing and soft keening sounds spilling from Harry's mouth, Draco took hold of Harry's hand and kissed the pulse point on his wrist gently.

"Prepare me love." Draco simply said and Harry whined softly in the back of his throat and crawled up Draco's body, sliding his hand down his lover's body and lifting his hips gently slipping a wet finger into Draco's hot tight entrance. The blond clenched around him greedily and sucked roughly at his bottom lip. After a lubrication spell and two more fingers Harry was gently pushing himself into his lover's body.

"Oh Merlin Draco…" Harry ground out trying not to shove himself into the blond's body.

"Harry," Draco moaned, angled his hips and pushed himself onto the brunet completely. Something that crossed between a whine and a shout came out of Harry's mouth. "Merlin Harry you feel so good…" Draco panted. Harry groaned and pulled out of Draco, thrusting back in quickly. Harry moved slowly at first, concentrating on pleasuring Draco. Small pleas spilled from Draco until he was begging Harry to move faster.

"Please Harry move." Draco started to push himself up and meet Harry thrust for agonizing slow thrust. Draco looked up in marvel fascination as Harry moved above him, inside him. Harry was without a doubt the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen; the brunet's chest was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his jaw was tightened in concentration.

Draco leaned up and kissed Harry firmly on the mouth. Harry's eyes opened and Draco gasped when Harry looked at him; those green eyes seemed to glow. "Oh Merlin Harry…please fuck me…" Harry pupils seemed to dilate almost impossibly more. Harry growled,

"Say it again."

"Please Harry, please fuck me!" Draco nearly shouted. Harry smiled almost evilly and thrust into Draco quickly,

"I love you Draco." He whispered and began to pound into Draco so quickly Draco nearly came right then and there.

"Say-" _thrust_ "you'll-" _grunt_ "want me-" _thrust_ "forever."

"Goddess Harry forever." Draco sobbed out, he was so close and then Harry wrapped his hand around the root of Draco, once again starving off his orgasm. "Damn you!" Draco yelled, and was instantly silenced by Harry's mouth pressed against his own.

The brunet bit roughly at Draco's mouth, and continued to merciless drive himself into his blond. Harry moved back and moved his hand away, slowing down his thrusts, Harry slipped his arms around Draco's shoulders and sat back on his thighs. Draco's legs fell accordingly and Harry began to lift and set him back onto his own length.

"Draco…" he hissed out, "Draco look at me…" Draco's eyes opened and he rested his arms on Harry's shoulder's. "I love you. I left because-" Draco shifted, cutting Harry off with a groan and he gave him a look as if to say 'your talking about this now?'

"Oh Merlin, tell me you love me again."

Draco rolled his hips, "I love you Harry James Potter." He panted continuously rolling his hips,

"More than anything?" Harry knew Draco was close, so close. The closer Draco got to completion the harder he bit his lip.

"More then-oh God Harry-more then anything. I love you-please…" the blond was near tears now, Harry knew he was being just the side of cruel but he had to time this just right otherwise Draco may not react, or answer for that matter, how Harry wanted him to. Harry began to pump quickly at Draco and he sucked lightly on the blonde's neck.

"Fuck yourself onto me." Harry commanded, Draco nodded and began to move his body, he squeezed his thighs together and Harry's train of thought began to drift away.

"Draco, Will you marry me?" Draco's eyes popped opened again and he stared at Harry, the brunet took the opportunity to push into Draco more quickly and with one good pull he bought the blond to completion, screaming Harry's name. Harry followed Draco biting the silver eyed man on the shoulder marking that perfect skin for forever.

"Yes I will marry you Harry." Draco said after their breathing had subsided to normal, finally Draco had said it. Harry knew Draco wasn't insane, and Harry knew that Draco loved him. It just took him awhile, a bloody long while to admit it.

And Harry loved him back, after all what man wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with someone who talked way too much for his own good in his sleep?

_Fin_


End file.
